percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aello (WotUs)
Aello was the first ever Demi-God son of Zeus that was born over nineteen years before the Titanomachy and was raised to be a weapon in an awkward first training attempt with a Demi-God, due to this his allegiance with the yet formed Olympians was always in question, especially when his mother had been killed when she attempted to go to the Titans about Zeus "kidnapping" her son from their home. About a year before the Titanomachy he first met Kronos, who having learned of Rhea's betrayal had sliced her into pieces with the Megas Drepanon, was seeking a new lover and consort being immediately taken in by Aello's appearance and natural aura of power despite apparently being a simple human. Becoming Kronos' lover he was made into a Olympian-Titan Hybrid when ascended to Godhood however he chose to stay out of the First Titanomachy due to lacking a Weapon as his symbol of power thereby making him helpless against his father and his brothers whom each had one, Kronos and the Titans was defeated and Aello went into hiding, now however rumors are abound of Aello's return and that the Telekhines have crafted a new Symbol of Power for the Titans: Adamastos Kerauno. He appears wielding the weapon in the Wrath of the Usurped series. Biography Pre-Wrath of the Usurped Birth and Childhood Aello was born the first ever Demi-God son of Zeus and was taken by his father from a young age to be trained as a weapon against the Titans, the first ever attempt at training a Demi-God in history, as he grew and matured throughout childhood he took a rather bitter uninterested with his father's rebel army and came to dislike his father when Zeus killed his mother who intended to go to the Titans about Aello's "kidnapping". Personality and traits Aello was described as cold, harsh and hard to approach due to his distance from most of the human world for most of his young life, by becoming a Titan-Olympian Hybrid and replacing Rhea it is unknown if this distance from humanity became better or worse. Aello seems to be immune to human charm, resigned from the fact that his naivety when it comes to human interaction and coldness have made him immune to the flirtatious nature of humans who be considers to be "fickle scum". Aello's awkwardness has tripped him up a number of times and one time included that when Luke was reminding him about something, Aello took it as though Luke was insulting him and almost throttled the life out of him with a single hand, only stopping when Kronos touched Aello's mind and enforced to calm down over a few seconds. Like most children of the Olympian Big Three, he is somewhat unstable in mentality and this manifests himself as being emotionally unstable enough to flare into a sudden rage, even when not angry Aello is naturally aggressive and dominant in any conversation to the point where only his allegiances matter to him. Physical Appearance Aello has short dirty blond hair and hard blue eyes, like most children of Zeus he has a powerful and lightly tanned body that speaks of those that rule the sky and their direct closeness to the sun, Aello usually wears dark clothes which contrast with his golden hair and light skin and eyes. Equipment Adamastos Kerauno A weapon crafted in secret by the Telekhines during a trip to the highest and largest abandoned Forces inside the peak of Mount Everest, Adamastos Kerauno was designed to be wielded by a God of the Sky and could create Lightning Bolts that launched themselves as spear projectiles that at its strongest easily matched the Master Bolt, Aello took the Adamastos Kerauno as his main Godly weapon and Symbol of Power. Armour of the Sun Aello was given a Golden piece of armour crafted from the flames of the Sun by the Telekhines around the time of the First Titanomachy, this armour was forged by command of Hyperion and then given to Aello personally by him to "act as a shield from Zeus' wrath", this incredible durable God armour is worn by Aello whenever he joins combat. Demi-God Sword and Dagger A pair of weapons that he used back when he was a Demi-God being trained in Zeus' army to battle the Titans in the First Titanomachy, he kept them throughout the First Titanomachy War, however their fate is unknown by the time of the Second Titanomachy War. Abilities Basic Titan Abilities: *'Titan Energy manipulation' - Like all Titans, Aello can release an incredible wave of force (or energy), usually accompanied by a yell or flick of the hand. *'Titan enhancement' - Aello as the Consort of Kronos and therefore the successor to Queen Rhea, has the power to enhance all Titans with his presence in the world should he be working towards the same goal as his Godly counterparts, this power enhances Kronos' equivalent of the power even within his dismembered state therefore if Kronos were to reform his Titan enhancement would be channeled through and multiplied by Aello's presence. Unique Abilities: *'Supreme Godly power' - Having been a Demi-God Son of the Big Three and then having abandoned his human-half when rising to become an Immortal Titan - becoming an Olympian-Titan Hybrid, Aello is drastically more powerful than most Titans and Olympians, probably being a match for any of the Big Three or even possibly Kronos himself. Aello is more faster, stronger, agile, durable, enduring and has a higher healing capacity than most species in the series - Human, Gods and Monsters. **'Divine Influence' - As a Olympian-Titan Hybrid, a son of Zeus and Consort to the Titan Lord Kronos, Aello has greater Divine influence than any other God except the Primordials, Zeus, Kronos and maybe on par with Hera. *'Aerial/Heavenly Dominion' - As the Titan equivalent of Zeus, being Zeus' son and Half-Olympian, Aello has dominion over a large portion over creatures (even monsters) of heaven and the sky. *'Atmokinesis' - Aello can control the weather easily and this is defined by the fact that he is the Olympian son of the Sky God: Zeus, he can generate massive storms to have a tactile advantage over his enemies especially fire elemental Gods like Apollo and Hephaestus, by causing a small hurricane or storm he can effectively nullify their flames or keep armies out of a Tactical blind-spot. *'Electrokinesis' - Aello can generate and control energy itself, being able to summon extremely mighty bolts of lightning and energy, the very air around him is described as electrified causing hair to stand on end just from being near him. *'Aerokinesis' - Aello can manipulate almost every form of Airwaves in existence at the level of Zeus, Aello can use this to float or fly through the air on his own, he can use this to generate incredible atmos ability like causing wind funnels down upon his enemies. Other Abilities: *'Sword Mastery' - Aello is a master of the Sword, a Prodigy of the weapon from a very young age and was trained excessively in preparation for combat against the Titans in the First Titanomachy, even though he never lived out his Olympian purpose and thousands of years have gone by he has still kept his sword-skills at the peak of their development. *'Hand-to-Hand combat expert' - Aello is an expert of hand-to-hand combat, he could create a punch that hits the speed of light launching Titan kinetic energy and lightning at enemies, shattering through most objects in seconds. *'Tactician' - Although considered a brute by many, Aello is smart enough to be able to plan out his battles and meet objectives, he does so easily by making attacks that seem rash while other Titans and powerful Monsters head onto the main objective. Gallery alex-ludwig-3-e1331231429581-300x300.jpg|Aello means business. Gold_-_Leo_Aiolia_2.jpeg|Aello, wearing the Armour of the Sun, in Graphic novel. Trivia *'Aello' is a Greek name meaning "storm wind; whirlwind." Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Gods Category:Titan